Graseki
|image = None Yet |names = Grasseki |titles = Rocky Deer |species = Herbivore |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields |relations = Kelbi, Anteka |elements = N/A |ailments = N/A |move = Horn Slam |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Graseki are Herbivores native to the Rocky Hills. Appearance The Graseki are small deer like monsters resemblant of Kelbi or Anteka. They have grass green fur that extends from the back to the legs. Strewn among the fur are many tiny rocks. Graseki have large grey curving horns. Alpha males possess the largest of these horns, which extend well beyond the face. Females have significantly smaller horns, but they are the size of the rare Blue Kelbi Horns. Brownish hairs cover the legs and head of Graseki where the main fur doesn't. For a tail, they have only a short stub. Their hooves have a thick and wide edge, developed to grasp onto steep surfaces. Behaviour Graseki are passive small monsters that will flee upon spotting a large monster or if a hunter draws their weapon to them. In the locales they occupy they can be normally found around the hillside and stony areas. They are always together in groups of three to six and never move far away from each other. Like other Herbivores, they have very little activity in the hunting grounds other than occasionally eating the grass or mushrooms. Attacks *'Forward Strike': The Graseki lashes its front body forward. *'Horn Slam': Only done by the alpha male Graseki. The Graseki will turn and raise its upper body towards a target. Then, it will ram its horns down onto the target and then do a additional shove with them. Carves Low Rank G Rank Breaks *Horns Broken Shiny Item Drops Material Items Graseki will drop a shiny that always grants a Graseki Horn or Hardened Graseki Horn when an individuals horns are broken. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Graseki are the lowest native monster on the Food Chain in the Rocky Hills. They are purely Herbivorous and only eat grass, mushrooms and some stones to help digest them. All predatory monsters are capable of eating Graseki, from packs of Sarleen to the Faichcoln. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Graseki are wary around other small monsters, even other Herbivore species. If they see a pack of predatory small monsters or a large monster, they will group together and flee the area. Alpha males of Graseki will attempt to briefly fight small monsters and hunters to protect the weaker individuals. Tracks Graseki do not leave tracks for Scoutflies as they are small monsters. But they are able to leave them in a ecological sense. Specific Locale Interactions Graseki can use their hooves to climb across inaccessible cliff-faces into areas that hunters cannot. This can only be seen in the Rocky Hills. Special Behaviours If their horns are broken, they will always fall down Stunned. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered None, they are small monsters. Ecology Habitat Range The Graseki reside in the Glrimeas Greenlands region, living the the Rocky Hills and more rarely, the Emerald Fields. Ecological Niche The Graseki are mainly herbivores that feed on the grass and plant-life around the hillsides of their habitats. Often times, they find themselves hunted by the carnivorous monsters of the areas, ranging from mere Sarleen to the apex predator Faichcoln. Biological Adaptations The Graseki have developed thick hooves that act like picks in order to transverse steep boundaries. Its fur matches the colour of the grass they feed on, a minor camouflage so predators do not instantly spot them. The Graseki's main feature is their large horns that are used for feeding, fighting and during displays in mating. Ecological Behaviour Graseki share characteristics like the Kelbi and Anteka. They are passive monsters, who will flee on the first sign of danger nearby. If needed, they will stay close to each other to prevent easy pick-offs from an attacking monster. Although mainly passive, during the breeding season males will often fight for courting rights with females. These fights can lead to serious injuries, including broken horns. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren